Call Me, Maybe?
by future-fangirl
Summary: Lucy and Jiya send drunken text messages to Wyatt and Rufus trying to explain their feelings for their oblivious crushes. Things do not go according to plan. (Lyatt and Riya, not canon compliant and takes place around 1.09)


I want to cuddle you  
And kiss you  
And maybe fuck you

"I sent it." Lucy couldn't stop the giggles as she and Jiya sat there on her couch. Her mother was gone to a historical convention and she had the house to herself for the weekend. She and Jiya had watched a very soapy show called 91201 and then drank copious amounts of whatever alcohol Lucy kept stashed away. Right now it was tequila for Jiya and vodka for Lucy.  
"Gooood." Jiya slurred. "Do you think if I send Rufus a pic he'll get the message."  
"I'll help." Lucy grabbed Jiya's phone and took a picture. Her friend looked very drunk but also pretty damn seductive. It wasn't quite sexting but really, Jiya looked smoking hot.  
"I sent it," Lucy repeated. More giggles followed.  
"Rufus is just so cute. He won't say he likes me though." Jiya sighed mournfully and took another swig of tequila. "I'll be an old lady before he says anything at all."  
"He likes you." Lucy started to sober. "He's not like Captain Blue Eyes."  
"Wyatt likes you." Jiya blinked up at Lucy from her stretched out position on the couch. "He totally has the hots for you. He was afraid you were gonna sleep with James Bond."  
"Bond isn't real," Lucy replied proudly. "Besides I like Wyatt better."

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucy moaned and sat up. Her stomach was churning as she noticed how her head spun. Oh god, she hadn't drunk this much in years. Her headache made her want to kill anyone or anything that made the slightest bit of noise. Jiya was sprawled out on the floor, dead to the world. Lucy tried moving and then regretted it when she felt the contents of her stomach start to make a reappearance. She managed to make it to the bathroom before being sick. Leaning her head against the cool wall she resolved never to get this drunk again. At least there was a limited amount of damage she could do with just Jiya around. The last time she'd gotten this drunk she'd found herself in a total strangers bed.  
By the time she went back to the living room, Jiya was sitting up. "I'll make my cure." Jiya staggered up.  
"What?"  
"My special smoothie." Jiya moaned and said, "Once my head stops spinning."  
Jiya's horrible tasting concoction actually helped. By the time Lucy had finished it she felt a little less like dying. Just a marginal amount. Then she went to check on her phone. Agent Christopher might have called. Instead, all she saw was an "I'd like that."  
Her mouth dropped open. The text was from Wyatt. She bit her lip as memories filtered back. Confessing her massive infatuation with her handsome coworker to Jiya who encouraged her to say something. Sending the text on a dare. Her face burned as she imagined how he must have been shocked to see her send it. She didn't send things like that.  
Wyatt Logan was everything she'd never gone for. He was annoying and different and just a little dangerous. She was fairly certain she hated him for the first few missions. He was divorced with the "stay away" vibes written all over him. From the first, she'd been crazily attracted to him. But the feeling of care and affection hadn't started until she held his face in her hands and pleaded with him not to sacrifice himself at the Alamo. Her heart had given a dangerous leap and then she was falling.  
Apparently, she'd just made a pass at him. And he'd replied with an equally flirty and non-committal response. Her stomach dropped. This was so embarrassing.  
"Look at this." Lucy pressed the phone into Jiya's hands and showed her the text. "I want to die."  
"Why?" Jiya replied. "He wants it too."  
"Because I didn't talk about it. Or know what I was doing." Lucy didn't go around starting relationships like this. She always planned them out.  
"Think less," Jiya replied. "Just try this. If it doesn't work, what's the harm?"  
"I work with him," Lucy replied.  
"I work with Rufus." Jiya shrugged.  
"Did he reply?" Lucy asked suddenly remembering sending a pic.  
"No." Jiya shook her head.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Flynn had jumped again. Lucy had to face Wyatt after sending him that message. She wanted to sink into the floor in shame. She'd just broken up with Noah and he'd been a little frustrated with her. That's why she and Jiya had begun drinking in the first place.  
"Ok, Well, we just have to face them. At least Wyatt was down with it. Rufus is probably laughing at me. I was sure he liked me." Jiya tried putting on a casual attitude but Lucy wasn't fooled. Her friend really liked Rufus.  
She practically snuck into Mason and found her way into the costume department. And she wasn't alone. Closing her eyes she took a deep breath. Wyatt stood there.  
"Hey," His smile, something of a rare occurrence, made her heart pound. "How are you?"  
"Horrible." Lucy swallowed hard. "I got really drunk with Jiya last night. I didn't remember sending that text. It was a joke. Jiya and I were just being silly. I'm so sorry."  
He looked at her funny. He must really have gotten offended. "No problem at all, ma'am. It was just a joke."  
Lucy's heart gave a traitorous leap at the word ma'am. It rolled off his tongue like an endearment, even though that was crazy. It had been a source of annoyance at first but gradually she'd come to like it. It was something that felt special. Even though it was obvious that he was just being polite. Or trying to annoy her. That was more likely.  
"I hope it won't affect us working together. There was no excuse for my sending that to you." It was kind of sexual harassment. She'd sent him an unsolicited sexual reference. Then again she'd been sure he was going to kiss her a few weeks ago when they'd gone drinking after they'd been stranded in the 18th century.

Three Weeks Earlier:

"You think Rufus will ever ask Jiya out?" Wyatt was the kind of guy to wait outside the bar with Lucy while she waited for her Uber. She might complain about him being too overprotective but she wasn't stupid. Standing out their alone was a bit dangerous especially with strange societies like Rittenhouse and Flynn around.  
"I don't know. I am certain she likes him. And really, they are perfect for each other. I think he should just go for it." Lucy knew for a fact Jiya liked Rufus but it had been told in confidence and didn't feel she could tell Wyatt.  
"He's probably intimidated by a beautiful smart woman." Wyatt was looking at her so earnestly she suddenly had a distinct impression he wasn't just talking about Rufus and Jiya.  
"Most beautiful, smart women just want to be liked and treated with respect. They aren't unicorns." Lucy wasn't one of those people. She was a nerd. But most of the beautiful, smart women she'd met just wanted to be loved and respected. Like most people.  
She drew in a breath when she felt him lean closer. His fingers brushed her cheek as he gently pushed a strand of hair aside. Unconsciously she bit her lip and felt his gaze lock on her lips. She knew she could look away from his. It was happening….  
Then the Uber drove up and they separated as if they'd been burned. The next time she'd seen him he acted as if nothing ever happened.

xxxxxxxxxx

"Of course not. It's all cool. Totally fine." Lucy's eyebrows raised. Wyatt was being too casual. He wasn't acting like himself. He had to be really mad.  
"I'm so sorry." She repeated numbly.  
"It's fine Lucy."  
She picked up one dress and he shook his head. So he was giving fashion advice now? She wasn't sure what she thought except he was right. The pink dress was prettier.  
"So how was the date?" Wyatt asked. He probably thought she'd meant to send that note to Noah. At the idea, her stomach stopped hurting so much. Perhaps that was why he was so casual.  
"It was ok. But I broke up with him. It's not fair. He has all these years of memories and I don't even know him. I know more about pretty much everyone at Mason more than I do about him." Lucy started to move towards the dressing room.  
"So no more fiancé?" Wyatt asked.  
"Nope. I mean you were right. It was fake."

Meeting Bonnie and Clyde was absolute historians treat. Almost getting killed by them wasn't. Lucy and Wyatt dodged Flynn and his men's bullets and made a last ditch effort to join the famous outlaws and save themselves.  
"I'm not putting on a stage play for those two. At the first sign of trouble we run." Wyatt said. He was frowning. Lucy sighed. He didn't have to act like spending time alone with her was some kind of chore.  
"Yes, of course," Lucy replied. She didn't want to get into trouble either. Although she felt like her kind of trouble had nothing to do with Bonnie and Clyde and everything to do with "Brooding Blue Eyes" as Judith Butler had called him.  
Regardless of anything, Bonnie and Clyde were in love. Lucy had to admit she was fangirling just a bit. The story of how they met and fell in love was cute. She kind of wished she had a love story like that. She was an independent single woman who didn't need a partner to make her life better. But that didn't mean she didn't want a family, a relationship and love.  
"How did he do it?" Bonnie pointed to the ring she still wore on her finger. Shit. Lucy had forgotten about it. She had procrastinated telling her mother she'd broken off her engagement to Noah. Her mother would have a huge fit and she wasn't looking forward to it.  
"I don't remember." She said automatically.  
Clyde looked completely unconvinced. Lucy was frantically trying to think of something to say when Wyatt said smoothly, "I know you're shy, Sweetie, but we're among friends."  
"You tell it," Lucy replied. Her tone of voice was breathy and nervous. She hated this.  
"Well, I was sitting in that waiting room at Mason's and closed my eyes when this little lady walked in protesting about being called. Then she looked at me and said, 'Are you asleep?' and I said, "No, ma'am". She said, 'Do you know why we are here?' and I said, 'No, ma'am." Then she said, 'Are you ever going to say anything but no ma'am?' Guess what I said?"  
"No, ma'am," Bonnie said excitedly.  
"That's when I knew she was the girl for me." Wyatt gave her such a fond smile she would have sworn whatever he said had to be true. Even though she knew it wasn't. "When I gave her that ring, I was so nervous I dropped it. And then we searched around for it and finally when I found it she said, "Well if you're going to drop that ring I better put it on before you lose it."  
Bonnie and Clyde laughed but Lucy saw Wyatt still looked tense. Then he suddenly put his hand on her face and pulled her forward. Her lips touched his for one long, glorious second. The warmth and tenderness radiated through her, setting her chilled body on fire. She stroked his cheek and as he drew apart she saw the shocked look on his face. It looked like someone lit a spark under them. She felt it too. What had started as a subterfuge had quickly become real.  
The tension between them only deepened as they sat on the worn couch. Lucy was sprawled out across his lap, his hand literally lying across her thigh and his eyes lighted with more than friendly interest. She knew he wanted to kiss her. How could she not know? Wyatt wasn't particularly good at hiding his feelings. She'd figured that out quite quickly. His eyes disguised nothing. The tension was slowly growing inside of her.  
She tried focusing on the real mission which was getting that key away from Bonnie. "Hey, Babydoll..face, want to help in the kitchen?"  
She got up along with him and moved to the kitchen. Now that they were physically separated she wanted the closeness and connection back. Damn it…she had it bad for this reckless soldier.  
"The minute we can get that key, we run. This place isn't safe." His whisper was urgent. "Quick, someone's coming."  
He pulled her close, resting her head against his shoulder. Lucy relaxed instantly. "You two sure can't keep your hands off each other," Bonnie commented. Her smile was mischievous. "Like Clyde and I."  
Lucy flushed but moved away. "No, need to be embarrassed." Bonnie said with a giggle.

A few hours later Lucy definitely regretted the whole "pretending to be married for the sake of the mission thing". She hadn't quite expected they'd be staying through the night. Now as she tried getting the dress which had been so easy to put on back at Mason, off of her body she definitely cursed her ring. Why had she kept it on? Hands shaking she tried not thinking about the kiss and the unexpected flash of pure fire it had lit in her veins. She had to focus on the mission. Not on her hormones or whatever was making her feel this way.  
"Um…uhh… would you mind? I mean Jiya helped me but obviously, she's not here right now and I don't have a button hook…" Lucy's voice trailed off nervously. Once again Wyatt would totally think she was making a pass at him. He must think she's desperate and horrible.  
"Sure." She caught the tight accent in his voice as he came near. She felt his breath against her neck as he began slowly unbuttoning the dress. "No problem, ma'am."  
The dress gaped at the front as she pressed it to her chest. The thin slip she wore basically covered her but it was still kind of like being in her underwear in front of him. "I'll just… um… turn around." Wyatt said awkwardly. Lucy nodded.  
She laid the dress on a chair and then took off her shoes. The slip was skimpier than she had thought. More like lingerie than a nightgown. Her face flushed and she almost grabbed the dress. But that would make it wrinkled so she crawled into bed. The sheets covered her up so she relaxed a little. Wyatt got in beside her. It was then she realized exactly how small this bed was. She was a fairly slight person but she felt like she couldn't move without some part of her body touching his. She swallowed hard. This was…overwhelming.  
Lucy sneaked a glance over at her companion and realized that he was just as ill at ease as she was. She was about to say something when the sounds of their neighbors in the other room took her concentration away. She could hear Bonnie's breathy moans and Clyde's groans and the sound of the bed rhythmically shaking. Her face flushed she tried thinking about anything but what they were doing. She'd spent plenty of time in college with roommates having loud sex in their room but not while lying in bed with a very hot guy dressed in nothing but a transparent slip.  
"Think they'll go to bed soon." She whispered.  
"If they ever come up for air," Wyatt replied. He was tight-lipped and sober.  
"They may be killers, but they certainly are in love," Lucy commented. "I've seen chemistry, attraction, friendship but I've never believed in the 'meant to be love' thing. Always seemed like something people invented. There isn't the one person who can complete your life."  
"I have. I've experienced it." Wyatt spoke quietly. "You believe in fate with everything except love?"  
"I guess," Lucy explained. "It's like.. if there is only one person in the world and you lose them… does that mean you have to spend the rest of your life alone? I think you, me, anyone should be open to the possibilities."  
"I was open to the possibilities. And it all went to shit." Lucy sighed. She never knew much about Wyatt's divorce but it always seemed bitter and sad. He talked about Jessica occasionally but it was clear they had a frigid barely civil relationship.  
"I wouldn't know about that. Most every relationship I've ever had went under. I guess I'm just saying that you aren't fated to be with someone."  
"You mean to tell me you think it's a choice." Wyatt's face brightened as he smirked at her.  
"I guess," Lucy replied.  
"Can't say it's a total choice."  
"What? Wyatt Logan saying fate exists." Lucy couldn't help smirking back.  
"I don't know. All I know is…" He paused. Lucy found her eyes fixed on his, she couldn't look away.  
"What?" Lucy prompted.  
Her stomach fluttered when his hand reached out and caressed the side of her face. "I want to cuddle you. And kiss you. And maybe fuck you."  
The words of the text came back to her. He remembered every word. And apparently, her drunken ramblings hadn't been unreciprocated. "Really?"  
He didn't reply. Instead, she found his mouth pressed to hers, insistent hands tangled in her hair and trailing along her neck. The kiss earlier had been soft and tender. This was hot and possessive, the heat flaring in her gut at the way he nipped at her lower lip. A gasp slipped out as his body settled on top of hers. She was even more aware of the thinness of her slip when one hand trailed down the side of her body.  
"Does that answer your question?" The cheeky grin he sent her made her frown in mock annoyance.  
"Clearly." She gasped breathlessly.  
At that moment they both heard the sound of Clyde's snore. Sighing regretfully Wyatt pulled away. "I guess back to business."  
Lucy smirked as she sat up and began to crawl over him to get to her dress. From his shifting around she suspected that she wasn't the only one deeply affected by their little encounter on the bed. That had been one hell of a kiss.  
Sometime later she'd have to deal with the fact that he had just admitted some kind of feelings for her, but right now she had to focus. Her dress was too complicated to put on properly so she just did up a few buttons and called it a day.  
Nearly getting killed by Bonnie and Clyde until they were rescued by Rufus made her heart pound. She'd gotten used to near misses but it still caused a shot of adrenalin to surge through her.  
She saw a lost and broken Bonnie holding her lovers face in her hands before she too died. They were supposed to die together. It caused a strange sadness to settle over her. She glanced at Wyatt who looked equally sober. They had spent too much time with the two outlaws not to feel sympathy at their deaths. Especially since they died differently than they were supposed to.  
Rufus was eager to talk to her on the walk back to the Lifeboat. Lucy hadn't had a chance to talk to him since she and Jiya had sent that pic. "So umm… was Jiya totally making fun of me with that photo? I mean, she's like really a cool person and I'm like not… and also you know we did kinda go on a date, sorta and it wasn't very good…"  
Rufus's rambles made Lucy laugh. "How can you kinda go on a date?"  
"Well, you know it might have been the time we all went for pizza and I kinda invited her," Rufus said.  
"But Wyatt and I were there," Lucy said.  
"Yeah, but you two are always so…wrapped up in each other we might as well have been alone," Rufus replied.  
"That's totally not true." Lucy defended herself. Well, was it true? "Anyway, sorry Rufus that definitely doesn't count as a date."  
"But do you think she's laughing at me?"  
"No, Jiya isn't that type of person. Have you ever thought she likes you and you just haven't been reading the room?" Lucy grinned at Rufus's startled expression. "Rufus Carlin, you are a smart, likable, charming and handsome guy. Why wouldn't Jiya like you? You pilot a time machine."  
"Better not let Wyatt hear you say that. I don't like when he gets jealous." Rufus grinned back at her, obviously relieved.  
"Why would he be jealous?" Except we just made out in Bonnie and Clyde's house and kinda of admitted some kind of attraction for her.  
"You should have seen how jealous of Ian Flemming he was. And Noah. And basically, anyone who pays you any attention." Rufus shrugged. "He's got it bad for you."  
"No, he doesn't. He's still upset about the divorce and all that." Lucy wasn't sure how to deal with this information.  
"Come on? It's been like three years. And Jessica has moved on. He said she's engaged to someone else."  
"How do you get this kind of information out of him? Wyatt never talks about anything." Lucy asked.  
"He might have kinda been with me when I got that text and might have gotten that crazy text from you. Damn it, Preston, I never took you for that kind." Rufus obviously took great pleasure in teasing her.  
"I was really drunk." Lucy had never dreamed that Rufus saw the text. Oh god, this was embarrassing. "I promise you I'm not a pervert."  
"I don't want to know anything about this situation." Rufus shook his head. "But I'm totally shipping Team Lyatt. And honestly, no need to worry. Wyatt definitely wasn't upset if you know what I mean. And also he was kind of thinking you meant to send it to Noah."  
"I don't even know what you're talking about."  
"You guys belong together. Like Han and Leia or something like that." Rufus shrugged. "But like I get it if it was just a joke."  
Lucy swallowed hard. "It wasn't a joke. I just never would have sent it if I was sober."

They debriefed with Christopher and then Lucy made it to the changing rooms to get out of her pretty pink dress into her sweater and jeans. Her conversation with Rufus made her feel a little less uncertain. As she rounded the corner she saw Rufus and Jiya kissing in a deserted corner. Her face lighted up in a grin. Finally, one or both of them had made a move.  
"Hey, you ok?" Lucy whirled around. Mason was almost deserted except for the night staff. She was exhausted and her stomach growled. Her mother was still not home. It was take out in front of the TV night. Wyatt was standing behind her.  
"Yeah, just tired and hungry." Lucy smiled uncertainly.  
"You know that kiss, I hope you weren't upset. I just saw Clyde looking suspicious…." Wyatt trailed off.  
Lucy swallowed hard. Then he regretted saying all those things the night before? He was confusing her with all the mixed signals. A flash of annoyance registered in her voice as she said, "Of course, I understand."  
She tried pushing past but his voice made her pause, "But the second kiss, that was real. At least to me."  
Slowly she turned to face him. "Me too."  
"Did you mean what you said in the text?"  
"Yes," Lucy swallowed and tried again, "I mean, no I wouldn't have worded it that way. But yeah, I meant what I said."  
"I meant what I said too." Wyatt reached out and touched her arm. "I'm not really good at this relationship thing. Just ask my ex-wife. But I want to explore those possibilities."  
Lucy felt the smile growing on her face. "I do too."

xxxxxx

Jiya was waiting for Rufus the second he stepped out of the debrief. He smiled at her, that shy, goofy smile that she liked so much. Her stomach flipped over and over at the idea that her silly picture had offended him.  
"Are you mad at me?" Her tone was much softer than usual.  
"What?" Rufus looked shocked. "No, of course not. I'm totally not mad at you. Just a little confused. You're so cool and I'm not and why would you be sending me pictures and I..."  
"I'm not cool. I'm a Trekkie and a total nerd and I am pretty sure I scare the hell out of most people." Jiya stepped forward. "You pilot a freaking time machine and have met like all these famous people."  
Rufus shifted nervously, "I like you, ok? That's why I didn't reply. I thought you were making fun of me."  
"I wasn't." Jiya unexpectedly sprang at him. She pressed her lips to his. It was just the kind of kiss she expected from him. Tender, sweet and just a little heat. And it felt like home. "For the record, I like you too."

 **Author's Note: The idea for this story came from a Tumblr prompt originating from satansrainbow. The blog is on the extreme side but I thought the prompt was funny and cute. In this universe, Jessica never died and she and Wyatt got divorced not long after the car fight. Jessica isn't Rittenhouse either.**  
 **I feel like Lucy might confess her feelings if she got drunk enough and had some encouragement. In this universe, Wyatt did express a lot of interest in her from the start but Lucy being Lucy doesn't pick it up. And he doesn't realize she likes him either. Ridiculous sillies. I also wrote some Riya in this one because I love them so much. The idea of Wyatt helping Lucy take off her pink dress came from a Twitter thread where people talked about how the next morning all the buttons weren't done up and commenting on the number of them.**  
 **Also, I know Riya gets together a little sooner but for the sake of the story, I changed it. I also changed the fate and possibilities conversation since Jessica isn't dead.**


End file.
